1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-card connector, and more particularly to a dual-card connector with two isolated insertion spaces in a small volume thereof.
2. The Related Art
With development of electronic technology, the developing trend of electrical devices is toward multifunction and miniaturization. For example, a mobile phone is not only capable of wireless communication, but also offers shoot function, MP3, MP4 and so on, and consequently the mobile phone is required to have large memory space for storing photos and relative audio files. Normally, this large memory is provided by many kinds of memory cards for example a secure digital card (SD card) and in this case, a connector is needed to connect the card to the mobile phone. However, a connector used for receiving such SD card is independently mounted in the mobile phone, which occupies much space within the mobile phone. So a dual-card connector with two insertion spaces to receive a subscriber identity model (SIM) card and a SD card is a suitable one to meet current requirement.
However, one kind of conventional dual-card connectors which is capable of providing two different insertion spaces for receiving electronic cards of different size can not receive two cards at one time. Another kind of conventional dual-card connector with two insertion spaces can accommodate two electronic cards at one time, but the two electronic cards inserted therein will interfere with each other adversely electronically because the two-insertion spaces designed in a small volume are not isolated electromagnetically from each other completely. Hence, a dual-card connector with two isolated insertion spaces is required.